Snape's Daughter: Keep Holding On
by Time-Travel Idiot
Summary: Angelica is going back to Hogwarts for her 2nd Year but danger lurks around the corner... and What is the strangeness between Angelica and Malfoy? 2nd Story
1. Chapter 1

** Keep Holding On**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series. The first story is: Even if it Breaks your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me!

* * *

Chapter 1

Angelica took a deep breath. It was her birthday and Tony had swore that he would make sure the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were able to come. Harry's Uncle and Aunt refused to let him go unless Dudley and them were allowed so Tony was forced to open his invitation to them. Ron, Fred, and George didn't want to leave their family behind so he opened the invitation to the whole of the Weasley Family.

Angelica stepped into the Penthouse to be ambushed by the twins, who were talking a mile a minute about their new plans for pranks. When everything settled down, Harry introduced his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, then Ron introduced his family that did come which was: Molly, Arthur, and Ginny then of course the Twins. Hermione didn't need to introduce anyone because her parents let her come by herself knowing she would be with two families that were safe.

Angelica beamed and introduced the Avengers, Pepper, Loki, and Remus(who remained at the Tower because Tony convinced him). "Its wonderful to finally meet you, Harry. You look just like your father but with your mother's eyes." Remus gave him a smile.

"Alright, so I'll go get Dinner ready." Pepper smiled and headed off.

"Oh! I'll help!" Molly pipped up and went off to go help in the kitchen.

"So, you two are the troublesome twins?" Loki smirked.

"Yes." Fred and George grinned together. Loki's smirk grew into a grin, and the Twins realized who they were talking to.

"Brother tis not wise to encourage such behavior from young men." Thor admonished Loki when he told the Twins how to really prank someone.

Angelica smiled and looked at Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "Come here. I want to show you guys something." She then called to Tony, "Have JARVIS tell us when Dinner's ready. We'll be in the Training Room or on Roof."

"Don't touch my Bow/Guns." Clint and Natasha yelled respectively their preferred weapons as the kids left on the elevator it was the same time Tony yelled, "Have Fun!"

* * *

Angelica led them into the training room and climbed into the boxing ring and said, "Come on. I'll teach you some moves." Ron climbed in first, "Attack me." Angelica ordered and Ron did, she easily tripped him the pinned him swiftly saying, "Balance is key." She let him up.

She taught them the basics of defending and attacking. When they collapsed out of laughter they headed up to the roof and looked out over the city.

"Miss Barton-" An electronic voice sound it was JARVIS but it startled Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"JARVIS I told you to call me Angel." Angelica interupted.

"Very well, Angel, but Miss Potts would like you to know Dinner is ready."

"Thanks!" Angelica grinned, "Come on. You'll love this."

* * *

Everyone was seated around the dinner table and Tony was causing a ruckas as usual, which caused Pepper to chide him repeatedly. Petunia and Vernon scoffed at the way everyone else acted and complained that the TV wasn't on.

Thor announced rather loudly, "I have been summoned by the All-Father. Thank you, Pepper and Woman of Weasley, for this feast." With that he got up bidding everyone goodnight and Angelica a happy birthday and the left the room.

"Well. I believe, Thor made his point." Loki snickered when he heard a rumble of Thunder and a Crack of lightning.

"Loki..." Natasha warned the God, but he simply smirked at her. The twins snickered at something and before Molly could chide them she figured out that it was because of Loki.

"So, how is everyone liking the dinner?" Pepper asked, hopeful that they all like it.

"Wonderful." The Weasleys, Hermione, Avengers, Loki, and Harry replied happily.

"I think the meat could have been cooked longer." Petunia spoke arrogantly, and Loki scowled along with Tony, Clint, and Natasha. Pepper looked hurt and Molly, who was sitting next to the red haired woman patted her back.

"Don't you listen to her, deary, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Molly smiled softly to Pepper in a warm motherly way.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about! This meat should have been-" But Petunia was cut off but Loki.

"You had any sense, Mortal, you would know that the lovely Miss Potts, actually is a rather good cook. One I am willing to even call my friend. Unlike you, who are as ungrateful as they come, and has a sour aire about you." Loki sneered across the table at the woman who was married to a Walrus of a Man.

Petunia scoffed, but no words came out. Harry tried not to snicker so he looked down at his lap.

* * *

That day Tony refused to let the Dursleys stay at the Tower. He sent them home, refusing to let Harry go with them. Natasha warned him that in doing this he could be sued for kidnapping. But Harry went home with the Weasleys and Hermione, and Tony made sure the Weasleys had Harry for the rest of the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

** Keep Holding On**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

Angelica sat in the penthouse, playing on Tony's new StarkPhone, well more or less hacking into SHIELD through Tony's StarkPhone. It was always amusing how much trouble she could get Tony into simply by hacking into SHIELD's Mission overview, which allowed her to know every mission every Agent was on at the moment or what they were scheduled for and when they were to leave. The phone was snatched out of her hand and she looked up to see Natasha. "Hi, Auntie Nat."

"Don't Auntie Nat me. You know your not suppose to be hacking into SHIELD's overview." Natasha scolded.

"Well, I'm bored, and its fun to get Uncle Tony into trouble." Angelica shrugged.

"Angelica Lillian Barton, I just got a call from Director Fury saying Tony hacked into the system again. Thing is Tony lost his phone last night." Clint scolded when he walked into the penthouse.

"I have a feeling, I'm going to be happy when I'm back in Hogwarts again." Angelica grumbled as she headed off to her room.

"Angelica!" Natasha scolded, and the dark heir girl simply scrunched up her nose.

* * *

"Hey, Angel, we need to talk." Clint said, once the elevator closed. It was their floor of the Tower, the one she grew up in and even helped decorate when she went through the 'I want to be a Princess' stage.

"About what?" Angelica asked looking up from her book, which she was finding rather interesting.

"Your behavior recently." Clint replied, sitting down on the couch with her, and watching her the entire time.

"What about it?" Angelica asked tilting her head ever so slightly, she had a bad habit of doing that when she was acting confused and Clint used it to his advantage.

"You know what I'm talking about. The way you lash out suddenly at Natasha or Pepper for doing the simplest of things." Clint replied calmly, keeping his patience under control, knowing Angelica normally had a lot of patience and control but sometimes she simply chose to not listen to either and lash out.

"Dad, I don't want to have to dress up and act like someone I'm not every time there's an Avengers' Fundraiser or something. I don't want to have to act older than I am during those events. I don't want to constantly be 'in school' even though I'm out of Hogwarts for the Summer Holidays. I want to be a normal twelve year old. I want to be with friends, act my age, and not be constantly around Adults." Angelica's eyes were clearly searching Clint's for something.

"And what do you want me to do, Angel? I can't snap my fingers and have everything you want here for you." Clint argued.

"You don't get it do you?! I want to be who I actually am! I don't want to be something that you, Aunt Nat, Uncle Steve, Uncle Thor, and Uncle Tony train to be what you want. I don't want to go to fundraisers. I would rather be at Hogwarts than studying how to break a man's arm, or kill him without anyone knowing-" Angelica was cut off.

"FINE! You know what, if you want to live in the Magical World then why don't you go live with _him_? See if I care!" Clint lashed out and stalked off, he didn't have to say Severus' name for her to know who he meant.

Angelica froze where she was at his last statement, and she felt like her heart had just broken into two. Did he really mean that? Did he really want her to go live with him? Or was he trying to guilt her into doing something neither of them really wanted her to do. She wasn't sure and she took a deep breath and went to her room before she pull out a piece of parchment and grabbed a pen from the desk and started to write a letter.

* * *

Less Than One Day Later

Severus was busy getting ready for the new school year, when an Owl arrived. He didn't recognize the Owl and wasn't sure really who would even send him a letter other than Dumbledore to tell him where to meet him and when but it was normally Fawkes not a Tawny Owl. He opened the letter and read it:

_Not even sure why I decided to write to you... but well I suppose your wondering whose Owl it is and well its mine. His name is Gus. And as for who is writing... its your daughter. Angelica Lillian Barton (Snape). __I have several questions to ask you... about the day Mum was killed. They always told me it was a freak accident and that Dad was on a mission with the other Avengers and Pepper had been at work, and Pepper being the closest was the first to know and then Loki found out and he got through to Thor who told the other Avengers. How did she really die, is what I want to know. And why was she killed? What was she even like?_

_I understand that you probably think that I'm a traitor since I'm in Gryffindor. But I can tell you one thing. I know deep down, I belong in Gryffindor even if it is a tiny fragment that belongs there I still belong. The hat told me that I would do well in Slytherin, considering I could be cunning if I wanted to. But it said i had more bravery in me than I should for Slytherin. I hope that you can accept me even if I am in Gryffindor._

_~Angelica Lillian Barton_

Severus stared at the letter for several long moments before looking back at the Owl the letter had said was named, Gus. He couldn't help but smirk at the mere Name of the Owl, it really was a Muggle Name for Witch to name her Owl. But he shrugged and looked back at the letter. He wasn't really sure what to write, so he decided to find a picture of Amelia holding Angelica and send that with a note saying he would explain everything in time. He only hoped she would accept the fact he just didn't want to reveal everything to her all at once.

* * *

"I can't go to London with you, I'm sorry." Natasha said as she stayed on the ground as Tony, Clint, Loki, Pepper, Thor, Remus, and Bruce boarded Tony's private jet to London so they could see Angelica off.

"Why not? Auntie Nat, you promised you would go!" Angel whined.

"Well tell that to Director Fury. He's the one sending me off on a Mission in less than four hours." The Black Widow replied, kneeling down to be eye level with the young witch. "But, I'll make you a promise, okay?" Angelica nodded. "I'll be there to pick you up for the Christmas Holidays if you decide your coming home, deal?"

Angel hesitated but then wrapped her arms around the Black Widow, and asked her typical question, "You'll return right?"

"Always." Natasha whispered back before seeing the young Witch climb onto the jet and she had to leave so it could start up. She gave a small wave to the dark haired girl who sat in the window, waving to her before she left.

* * *

**I would like to thank those who reviewed already on this story. I'm thrilled to know that so many people love this little Story that came to my mind. Also I have another Poll going up so please take a look. This will be up for... let's say until Tuesday: November 6th, 2012. I hope you can all vote, it would really mean a lot. The question is: Should Draco and Angel be 'secret friends' in their second year?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Keep Holding On**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

**Thanks for the reviews! And please vote on the new poll, you have until Tuesday: November 6th, 2012.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Angel walked through Kinds Cross Station with the Avengers, minus Natasha, and ran through the wall for the Platform of 9 3/4. She beamed when she saw Hermione boarding the Train and caught glimpses of the red haired twins, which Loki seemed to become interested in all of a sudden. Thor and Tony took her cart to go help load the luggage onto the train while Clint, Pepper, Bruce, and Loki headed further up the train so Angelica could board, but of course Angelica had gotten away from them in the crowd and Clint was straining to see over the wizards.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Angelica Barton." A blonde haired boy sneered as he stepped in front of her. A larger version of him stepping behind him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Angelica huffed crossing her arms, "Some of us don't have all bloody day."

Draco scoffed and was clearly about to replied when the larger version of him shoulder length blonde hair hissed, "I would watch what you say to my son."

"And why should I?" Angelica retorted, but the train blew its whistle and she darted off before he could answer. She found Clint and the others, hugged them goodbye then got onto the train to find Hermione.

Sure enough she found Hermione sitting with: Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and some other kids she didn't recognize but sat down anyway. She assumed they were simply from a different House.

* * *

She walked into the Great Hall wih the thousands of other students, and was still in awe at the ceiling. She sat with Hermione and whispered, "Where's Ron and Harry?"

"No idea." Hermione whispered back.

"Think they missed the train?"

"Ginny made it. And the two of them were supposed to be behind her."

"Let's hope they get here soon before Dumbledore starts and the First years enter." Hermione nodded in agreement to Angelica's words. She kept an eye out for them and saw the two of them coming through the doors about five to six minutes later. They sat down in their typical spots.

"Where were you two?" Hermione scolded instantly.

"We missed the train. We had to take the Ford Angla, and come here. Then Snape caught us and gave us an ear full." Ron replied rapidly before the First Years entered. The four watched and waited to see Ginny, who was sorted into Gryffindor without any hesitation from the hat.

With feast closing Fred and George snickered at Angel almost throwing her fork at one of the Gryffindor First years for pestering Harry. When the four got to the common room, Angelica sprawled onto the couch and Ron warned Angelica that if she didn't sit up he was going to sit on her. She refused and he sat on her. The two laughed as Angelica was trying to push Ron of her. Hermione and Harry eventually stopped laughing at their two friends and got Ron off of Angel before Angel decided to break one of Ron's limbs.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ron grinned, knowing one of them had something up their sleeve.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We should be in bed, like the rest of Gryffindor." Hermione scolded.

" 'Mione, you worry too much. Relax and enjoy the fun." Angelica grinned as she pulled out Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"I don't even know how you three like those. Their disgusting." Hermione crinkled her nose as Ron, Harry, and Angelica pulled several beans out of the box.

"Oh fine here." Angelica huffed tossing the bushy brown haired girl a couple Chocolate Frogs. "I had Remus take me to Diagon Alley yesterday. We loaded up on almost every kind of Candy possible. Of course it probably didn't help that Thor and Tony both made a list of the candy they wanted and even wrote down how much they wanted of eat. Thor I get, you know big guy from a another Universe. Tony... well he's just a spoiled brat sometimes. But he means well." Angelica grinned.

"Was Tony the one who got measured for School Robes the first time we went to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, and when Angelica nodded the two burst out laughing at the memory.

The four eventually headed off to their respective Dorm Rooms. Angelica found her bed and bid Hermione good-night before rummaging through her trunk and finding her plush horse and crawling up under the covers.

* * *

**Okay I know its short. But I promise next chapter will be longer! And don't worry the Draco/Angel pairing will start show.**

**How did all of you like her letter last chapter?**

**Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Keep Holding On**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

**Thanks for the reviews! And please vote on the new poll, you have until Tuesday: November 6th, 2012.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Angel, let's go!" Hermione dragged Angelica out of the Gryffindor Common Room, because Angelica was being lazy and not wanting to move, but Hermione being the good student she was dragged Angelica down to the dungeons for their first Potions class of the year.

"I have paired you up for your assignment on Swelling Solutions, and I want a full twelve inch essay on what you need to make a Swelling Solution. These partners will be your partners for the rest of the year. Now-" Angelica tuned Snape out at that moment and put her head on her desk and started to fall asleep when she heard Snape say, "Miss Barton you will be paired with Mr Malfoy-" Angelica inwardly Groaned but got up and moved to her potions table.

"Barton." Malfoy smirked as he sat down arrogantly next to her.

"Look, Malfoy, I just want this done, so you either help me or I will be doing by myself and make sure he knows you didn't do anything." Angelica hissed under breath, and pulled out her potions book to find the proper Swelling Solution so she could start writing down what they needed and take notes on what it does and how to brew it. She could have sworn something hit her pocket but ignored it and continued on the notes.

* * *

Angelica got out of the Potions class room as soon as possible. "So hows working with Malfoy? You looked like you were doing everything." Ron said looking over at Angel.

"Awful, how else could I describe it?" Angel retorted, jamming her hand into her pocket to felt a piece of parchment. She saw Ron look at her slightly surprised, and said, "Sorry, he's just really annoying."

"I can understand that." Ron nodded as they entered their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Angelica had already told Hermione she was going to sleep through it so it wasn't a surprise when she actually did fall sleep until the small blue creatures that she had no idea what they were called, since she fell asleep, attacked her and everyone else in the room.

She shrieked as one pulled her hair, Ron hitting it as Harry hit one off of Hermione. Hermione finally got to her feet and called out, "Imobulus!" The blue pixie things froze in their place and they got them back into the cage, and even helped Neville down from the chandelier.

* * *

Later that night Angelica sat on her bed and pulled out the piece of parchment that was in her robes and unfolded it. It was addressed to her so she opened it further and started to read it.

_Dear Angelica Barton,_

_Yeah I know, I never actually called you Angelica, mainly just Barton. But considering we are going to be Partners for the rest of the year in whatever we do in Potions, I'm suggesting we at least be civil towards each other. Not that I want anything to do with you, Potter, Weasley, or Granger but the two of us could be civil._

_DM_

She glared at the letter and looked at Gus, who was perched at the foot of her bed and scribbled a not on the back of the letter saying:

_I don't know what your playing at, Malfoy, but insult my friends or me and I will hex you. I'll be civil during class, but don't expect anything else outside of it._

_AB_

She gave the letter to Gus and let him take off, knowing he would deliver it during the Mail time the next day. She crossed her arms and stared at the window and wondered if it was just a joke or if Malfoy actually wanted to be civil towards her. Angel moved and reaching over to the night stand she picked up the picture that Gus had brought a few days back of Angelica as a baby with her mother. Of course Snape had wrote back saying he would tell her everything in due time, whenever that was. But she was at least grateful for the picture.

* * *

"What is up with you, Angel?" Harry asked looking across the Gryffindor Table at her. She knew he could tell she was fidgeting.

"Nothing." Angel replied shaking her head and going back to eating her sandwich. It was lunch time so of course she had found a sandwich to eat.

"No, somethings up, whats the matter, Angel?" Ron helped Harry out by questioning Angel anyway.

"Fine you want to know?" Angelica asked in barely a whisper and when they nodded she responded, "Snape won't answer any of my questions. He keeps saying: I'll explain when the time comes or something along those lines. And ugh! Its just making me frustrated because don't I have a right to know about my Mom?"

"Look, Angel, you know Snape is a git as well as the rest of us, and no offense but he doesn't look like the one to open and explain anything... not even to his own kid." Harry pointed out nodding towards the dark haired professor, who was clearly glaring at one of them.

"I know. I know. Its just I wish he would actually tell me." Angelica replied, clearly frustrated. "Um... Where's 'Mione?"

"She said she was going to the Library to research the Swelling Solution further. She is working with Neville." Ron replied, glancing at Neville.

"Oh be nice. Neville is actually extremely good in Herbology, just not in the other subjects." Angelica defended the boy who sat further down the table with a couple of other Gryffindor Guys.

"Alright. Alright. Hey, Harry, are you trying out for the Quidditch team again?" Ron asked looking at their famous friend.

"Yep." Harry grinned, as he pulled Ron's Quidditch Weekly from Ron's hands. "Whose winning so far?"

"Not sure, too early in the season." Ron replied, snatching the magazine back.

"Why are you two so into Quidditch, anyway?" Angelica asked, snatching the magazine from Ron, and flipping through it. "Remus promised to teach me how to fly a broom this coming summer, even though he swears he never liked riding brooms. And Tony swears he is going to get me the fastest and best broom possible to practice on. I think he just wants to have the best so he can brag." Angelica giggled and Harry and Ron chuckled.

"So, Tony's getting you a broom?" Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, along with having his wizarding robes sent to him." Angelica giggled. When the Owls started to swarm the place and a letter dropped into her lap. She wasn't paying any attention to Ron's letter which was screaming at him as she tore hers open, the owl that delivered it sitting in front of her. She didn't recognize the owl but shrugged.

_Angelica,_

_I know your probably not going to be pleased to know that Tony refused to listen to me or the Avengers, or Fury, or even Remus. He decided he wanted an Owl of his own, and named it Smiley. Anyway, hope your having a great time. -Pepper_

_**Hey kiddo, so Tony got himself an Owl. DON'T PET IT! It bit Natasha, so its not too friendly. She also tried to shoot it. So please don't kill it. -Dad**_

_Hey Angel! So I was wondering if I was even allowed to Owl the Weasley Twins. You see they are quite entertaining, even if they are mere mortals with magical powers. -Loki_

**I speak for Steve, Remus and I when I write this. Neither of us actually like Smiley, he went after Natasha, and eats anything laying around. Have fun, try not to get into trouble, and be safe. -Bruce, Remus, and Steve**

**_Hello Daughter of Barton I would love to know all of your adventures so far! - Uncle Thor_**

Okay so just so you know, I wanted the Owl, all of them didn't want it. But I got it and now they all want to use MY OWL! - A Jealous Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist

**Okay, Tony is so not keeping the Owl. I am going to shoot it if it comes near me. Don't send that beast to me. Gus is fine but not Smiley, got it? - Auntie Nat**

Angelica laughed at the letter and looked a the Owl, that looked perfectly fine and not mean at all, but not taking chances she shooed it away and saw it leave as Gus was flying towards her with a letter. He dropped the letter in front of her and flew off. She knew who this was from so didn't open the letter and instead tucked it into her robes.

"So, Angelica whose your letter from?" Ron asked, trying to recover from being yelled at by a Howler.

"The Avengers, Loki, Pepper, and... I think Remus, not sure. But apparently Tony decided he wanted an Owl and bought a bird that hates Auntie Nat, who wants to shoot the bird, Loki wants to know if its alright to Owl the Twins, and everyone else is complaining about the bird and warning me not to pet it, while Tony defends himself by saying that he wanted the owl and now they are all using it and how is this even fair." Angelica laughed, and Ron and Harry laughed as well, they both met Tony and Harry had seen first how how big of a Toddler Tony can be when he wanted something.

* * *

**Please remember to vote you have until Tuesday November 6th 2012 to vote on weather or not Angel/Draco should become secret friends in their second year.**

**Love it? Hate it? Wish to say Hi? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Keep Holding On**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

**Thanks for the reviews! The poll is closed and the final vote was: yes Draco and Angel should become secret friends in their Second Year**

**...ready for that?**

* * *

Chapter 5

When Angelica had time she opened the letter that she had stuffed into her pocket, of course it was during Potions and Snape was droning on about how to work with partners and how not just one person could do all the work... blah blah blah. She opened the letter and scanned it:

_Good to know you'll be civil towards me. You know my father says you are a Half-Blood. I doubt that, you were raised by Muggles, but whatever he is extremely smart, so he must know something I don't. -DM_

She glared at the letter and looked to her left to see Malfoy smirking. She hissed at him, "Do you find it funny to make fun of my blood-statues Malfoy?"

"Thought we were going to be civil." Malfoy sneered wisely at her. Neither of them noticing Snape watching them as he droned on.

"Not when you insult me." Angel hissed, glaring at him.

"Miss Barton and Mr. Malfoy, please meet with me after class." Snape's monotone voice hit them and the two heard snickers from several Gryffindors and Slytherins.

* * *

"What was so important that you had to be talking in my class?" Severus half growled at the two of them.

"Nothing, sir. Just how we weren't exactly sharing our responsibilities as Partners." Angel replied bravely, and thankfully Malfoy nodded in agreement with her.

"Mr. Malfoy you may leave." Severus said and Malfoy was out of the classroom extremely fast. With a flick of his wand the door closed and he put up a silencing charm as well. "I want to know what you two were arguing about. Spill it."

"Why?" Angel raised an eyebrow retorting, "you haven't answered any of my questions on my Mom."

Severus glared, "Because its for your own good. You don't need to know, and therefore you won't know until I know your ready to handle it." He knew he knew she wasn't happy but oh well. She had to learn not everything will be handed to her, and that life wasn't always fair.

"That's not fair to me. I can make some decisions, and I want to know." Angel crossed her arms in a stubborn manner, glaring back at him.

Severus snarled, "Life's not fair. Get over it. Potter's Father knew that and he reminded me constantly every chance he had."

She smirked at him and he knew she got what she wanted... a reaction that clearly read shocked, "So, I lived with the Potters?"

"This doesn't leave between the two of us, understand?" Severus growled, "Potter doesn't need to know. Not yet, anyway."

"Then why are you so mean to us? The Gryffindors. Is it because his dad apparently bullied you? Then maybe you should let it go!" Angel half yelled.

Severus wanted to curse Barton and whatever other spies Angelica grew up with because she tricked him out of information... and he didn't want to tell her that. But he found himself telling her, "I don't know what Barton taught you-"

"He taught me how to defend myself in any situation since the time I could walk. Natasha and Pepper taught me how to stay cool and relaxed and not give too much away. Thor and Loki taught me things from Centuries of practice and experience. Tony and Bruce taught me how to fix a problem in my head, plan it out or go with my gut. And Director Fury and other Agents of SHIELD taught me thousands of way to threaten people. Natasha, Thor, and Steve taught me how to defend myself against larger and stronger opponents. I've had training since I was able to walk and talk, and think on my own. What did you teach you me? Oh let's see nothing until I got here. I want to know answers of the life I could have had. That's my choice, but I need you to help me." Angel glared at him.

Severus stared at her, he wasn't sure what to answer her with. He then found himself saying, "Get out."

"There's always a way out with you isn't there?" Angel shook her head in disappointment but gathered her things and left.

* * *

"What he want you for?" Malfoy smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Thought I was being rude and ignorant." Angelica replied, crossing her arms at him, "What do you want?"

"What if we become friends? But keep appearances up during Classes?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Whats the catch?" Angelica narrowed her own eyes.

"That we tell no one that we are friends... not even your little Gang." Draco spat the word 'Gang' and she knew who he meant.

"Don't talk like that about my friends, Malfoy." Angel warned, walking away toward where she was to meet Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

* * *

Severus sat in his Quarters, reading a book but found himself not really paying much attention to the book. Instead his mind kept wandering back to his past...

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_Severus stood at a Death-Eater's Meeting and couldn't help but hear one of the others say, "I was told to go and kill her and kid." He froze not many of the Death-Eaters had young children, or did stupid things to get into the Dark Lord's inner circle. He was one of the people that occasionally did stupid things most times panned everything out on how to get into the Inner Circle. But still that didn't help the fact that Amelia and their one month old baby were at home. He was terrified that the Death-Eaters were talking about them. But dismissed it as a none threat. He sat down at the long table, towards the middle and noticed that the one he over heard earlier wasn't there. He heard someone else whisper, "Where is he?" and the response he heard he knew he had to leave the meeting... and fast._

_He stood up and quietly left the room, barely being noticed missing out of the many other Death-Eaters there. Once outside Malfoy Manor he disapparated, landing in front of his home, which had been his childhood home and now the home where Amelia and him lived. He rushed inside and heard things breaking. He ran to Angelica's room, but found she wasn't there. He pulled his wand and started to walk through the rest of the home, towards where he heard a crash, behind the door that entered into the Living room. He tried opening it but it was locked, he tried every spell he knew to open the door... but it stayed shut._

_He heard the Death-Eater say, "Well, of course. However I am here to set an example!" He knew Amelia sent a curse considering the man yelped in pain. He also knew Amelia had Angelica._

_"Don't touch her!" Severus heard Amelia yell, and there was a loud crack and several crashes from inside. As Severus tried the door again, this time going to the more basic spells on opening things, he heard Amelia cry out in pain. When the door clicked he also heard, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He swung the door open to see Amelia fall and didn't get a good look as the Death-Eater noticed him and quickly apparated. Severus froze in place. He hesitated as he looked at Amelia and then knew he couldn't risk it with his daughter... not after this. He knew Angelica's godmother probably wasn't the best choice, and Aneglica's godfather happened to be a muggle and god-knows-where. That left it down to one person. Severus feared facing her, after he hadn't seen or talked to her since he called he a Mudblood._

Severus forced himself to stop thinking about that and closed the book before getting up, and in a quick flash of light he destroyed the lamp using his wand. He hated it when he thought back to that day, hated it so much, but he refused to take away the memory because it forced him to admit to himself that he gave Angelica up.

* * *

**End of a chapter! Hope you all liked it! I thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting, etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Keep Holding On**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

**Thanks for the reviews! I would like to apologize for my slowing in updating. Real Life is getting busy... Anyway here is a chapter focused mostly on the Avengers, SHIELD, and Remus. Also a new poll is up, please take a vote. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"STARK!" Natasha screeched as she stormed into the penthouse, looking for the billionaire, who had been avoiding her all day. She saw Pepper reading, and clearly not phased that Natasha was after him again, although she did glance up.

"What did he do this time?" Pepper sighed, closing the book and acting like a stressed mother. She was the one who acted like an adult out of her and Tony, and Tony always complained she needed to lighten up.

"Smiley, is my problem!" Natasha snapped.

"Whats with her?" Tony asked walking into the room. _He has to be drinking at noon!_ Natasha thought as she sent him a deadly glare, that made him stop in his tracks. "Okay... Last I checked I didn't do anything. Have you checked to see if Loki set me up?"

"It wasn't Loki, Stark! It was that dumb bird you got!"

"Smiley? I think he is a wonderful owl. He is extremely intelligent, did you know that?" Tony replied, before taking a drink of whatever it was. Natasha decided it was better not to know what was in the glass.

"It flew onto my floor, and ate half of my food that was on the counter! It is a pig in an owl's costume. Get rid of it!"

"No, you see, I like Smiley, and he likes me. Why should I get rid of him?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"How about this." Pepper spoke up, "Smiley stays on Tony's floor, and isn't allowed to leave unless delivering a letter. Tony, you can't send Smiley onto Natasha's floor or she can tranquilize it. Natasha, you can only tranquilize it, nothing else."

"Deal." Tony said quickly, but Natasha seemed to be thinking it over before she nodded, "Fine."

* * *

Remus sat with Thor, Loki, Bruce, and Tony in the Lab. Of course Bruce had decided he wanted to try something so he had asked Remus to come to the lab so he could take some blood. Remus had agreed, on the condition that Bruce didn't inject his blood into anyone or anything, Bruce had agreed unless he had found the cure for becoming the Hulk.

Remus watched Bruce, look at something through, what he had learned was called a microscope, at his blood. "So, Mr. Lupin, what were you like in school?" Loki decided to strike a conversation.

"I was a prankster with my three friends. One is dead, One is now in Prison, and the Third a Traitor. I will not explain who they are because I'm sure I will need to explain something else as well. I also believe Mr. Barton has hidden more than he was willing to tell you about Angelica." Remus replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about? Clint said he told us everything." Tony looked up from what Remus assumed to be StarkPhone.

"Who did Angelica live with before she came here?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"The Potters." Tony retorted.

"Exactly. Now while with the Potters you can't expect that they allowed Snape to see her, or knew who her real godparents were. So they appointed me as her Godfather once they had custody over her, which literally Snape gave his daughter to them giving them custody of her. But anyway, they made me her Godfather. I don't know who her actual Godmother is, or even if the woman is actually alive. I know Mr. Barton was her original Godfather, but only in the respect that he was one of Snape's childhood friends before Hogwarts. I also know he told everyone her Godmother was a Death-Eater, but as to who, I do not know." Remus replied.

"What is a Death-Eater?" Thor, was clearly confused, and Bruce was effectively ignoring everyone as he examined Remus' blood.

"A bad Witch or Wizard who has joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"That is a very atrocious name." Loki scrunched his nose up in dislike.

"It is used for those who fear him. Or those who are afraid to say his name." Remus shrugged.

"Then what is this Wizard's name?" Loki' raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Voldemort, anyway a Death-Eater is some one who joins him. They are generally Purebloods with the impression that everyone that is a Halfbood or Muggleborn should be killed so the Magical Blood is pure. I am a Halfblood, thanks to my Lycanthropy." Remus explained.

"So this Lord Voldemort, where is he now?" Tony asked.

"Dead... or so we assume. No one knows what happened once Harry defeated him that night." Remus shrugged, "Some believe he is still alive but far too weak to do anything. Others believe he is truly gone. I'm not sure what to think."

"If Harry defeated him, why did Clint have to take in Angel?" Steve shook his head in confusion.

"Well I'm assuming that Snape didn't want to go to Lily's sister, as the spell cast from Lily only works on her blood. But that is my theory. I have talked to Dumbledore and tried to get answers but he never gave anything. Another reason that I think Snape gave Clint Angel was because almost everyone knew Snape was a Death-Eater. He was tried and if found guilty he would be sent to Askaban and Angel to an orphanage or her Godmother's. Again, I don't know who her Godmother is... no one in the Order does, well maybe Dumbledore and Moody but other than that no one knows."

"What if her Godmother is a Death-Eater?" Thor furrowed his eyebrows when he questioned this, he was still learning about Midguard so this was still new to him: the whole Godmother and Godfather concept.

"If she knows what happened to Angel and she was sent to Askaban, we expect that if, let's say Voldemort does return, she would go after Angel to get at Snape. Not only that but they would use Angel to their advantage." Remus glumly stated.

"She would be forced to join them?" Tony concluded.

"Not sure. But it is possible, I highly doubt that. No one in their right mind would want to attack Hogwarts, and no one knows where she lives except for the Weasley Family, Dursleys, Grangers, Snape, and Dumbledore. They wouldn't be able to get her, unless they infiltrated Hogwarts or one of you. Infiltrating one of you would be highly unlikely seeing as Loki can detect if I even put up a Silencing Charm on the premises."

"I do that to protect Angel. It is my own way of protecting her." Loki smirked in response.

"Any other ways I should know about?" Clint's voice questioned from the doorway, causing them to look at him.

"Yes as a matter of fact." Loki proudly stated, "I have put my own protection around her, the moment she became your legal daughter and I figured out she was Witch. As I am sure Thor put his own protection on her."

Clint looked at Thor. "Yes, I did. So I can know if she becomes badly injured. But only if she becomes badly injured do I know her where a bouts." Now everyone looked at Loki.

"I put a protection around her so I can tell if she is in danger and on different levels. Like Tony's bird comes near her, it is very low. But let's say like last year she was on the chess set with Ron, Harry, and Hermione and her danger level was high. However I did not act upon it because I did not sense that she would be in too much danger if they made the correct decision." Loki responded, and the others just gaped at him.

"How could you not tell us she was in danger!? That is for all of us to decide weather or not to act upon it!" Steve snapped at Loki, who only raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts:

Angel sat with Ron and Hermione at the Great Hall it was getting close to Halloween and the three of them haven't seen Harry anywhere. They started to get worried and Angel kept taking glances at the Professors' Table in hopes to spot something... anything out of the ordinary, but of course she didn't, unless you count Snape actually not watching her like a hawk out of the ordinary. But she didn't notice that, she had become oblivious to him unless in his classroom. The feast was nearly over so Hermione whispered, "Let's leave now. It's only dessert and we can find Harry."

Ron and Angel nodded and left the Great Hall. They started walking, anywhere really in hopes of crossing paths with Harry. They did but he was about to touch Mrs. Norris, who was hanging up side down by her tail on a lamp light. On the wall written in what appeared to be blood was: _The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened Enemies of the Heir... beware_. Within moments hundreds of feet were heard from all directions and then they saw the other students. The four froze when the Professors also joined.

"You killed my cat! I WANT PUNISHMENT!" Filtch screeched.

"And there will be." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened Enemies of the heir beware?" Angel hear Draco scoff.

"Can the Prefects please escort your house to your Common Room, please?" Dumbledore asked and the others turned including Angel, Hermione, Harry, and Ron to follow. "Except you four." Dumbledore pointed at the four of them.

Once the hall was clear Dumbledore asked, "And why is it that whenever something happens you four are the first to arrive?"

"I don't recall seeing Mr. Potter at Dinner." Snape's cold monotone voice acussed watching Harry.

"He was with me." Lockhart spoke up, "Helping me autograph a few things."

"And we went searching for Harry. When we ran into him here and Mrs. Norris and the writing was already here." Angel spoke up.

"Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Severus suggested, raising his eyebrows at Angel voicing to protect her friend.

Dumbledore nodded and watched the four turn and walk off. As soon as they knew they were out of earshot Angel hissed, "He changed his bloody mind! I can't believe him! He did it again! That biased no good-"

"Angel." Mione chided before Angel could get too over zealous in accusing her birth-father of being a hypocritical bastard.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I promise I'll try to post at least once a week and if I'm able to do that it should be every Sunday Night. If not then Monday or Tuesday at the Latest.**

* * *

**So another pole is up. Please help me out on picking who should be Angelica's godmother. The candidates are:**

**-Narcissa Malfoy nee Black**

**-Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black**

**-Andromeda Tonks nee Black**

**-Alecto Carrow**

**-Don't really mind which one, as long as she somehow manages to show herself in the series**

* * *

**So please vote on the pole, there is no end date currently as my life is extremely busy at the moment.**

**-Time Travel Idiot**


	7. Chapter 7

** Keep Holding On**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

**Thanks for the reviews! I would like to apologize for my slowing in updating. Real Life is getting busy... Anyway enough of my ramblings so back to the story! YAAAAAAY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Harry!" Angel groaned, as Harry and Ron swatted her with one of the Common Room pillows for again falling asleep in the Common Room.

"In our defense the Twins said they were going to wake you with a dung bomb exploding if neither of us nor 'Mione woke you within the next ten minutes." Ron shrugged, and flopped down on top of Angel's legs effectively pinning her until Harry shoved him off and told Angel that Hermione wanted her upstairs in five minutes.

Angel groaned, "Why must I wake up so early!"

"Our dear Angel, she is Hermione Granger who never misses a class and is never late. Oh by the way she say your Uncle Tony's Owl flew in this morning with a letter. Oh and what is up with it trying to eat everything in the Common Room?" Ron sarcastically stated but only turned red when Hermione yelled, "I HEARD THAT!"

"How the bloody-" Angel started but Ron and Harry simply shrugged and Angel headed upstairs.

* * *

"You fell asleep downstairs again." Hermione chided Angel who rolled her eyes.

"Won't happen again, Mother Dearest." Angel teased playfully, earning a pillow to be thrown at her. Angel laughed before heading over to her bed and picking up the letter that Smiley had, careful not to touch the potentially dangerous owl.

_Dear Angel,_

_Why is it that whenever something happens I am always to blame? Never mind don't answer that. I'm still working on finding which broom is the fastest. Once I have it, I will be giving it to you so you have your own broom. Also I would love to know if you are going to try out for Quidditch, I'd LOVE to see a game... or maybe let me know when a Quidditch Game is like an international one so I can go. That would be wonderful. -Tony_

_DO NOT give Tony anything regarding Quidditch, Angel, or you will be grounded for a month. That means no friends over, or shopping with Nat and Pepper. -Dad  
_

_**Please don't give Tony anything involving Quidditch. Its bad enough he wants to find your school to learn how to cast a spell. Did we mention that he has been torturing us to teach him about anything? We agreed to teach him Ruins... maybe that will help. -Remus and Loki**_

**Please whatever you do, Angel, DO NOT give Tony anything. He already is trying to convince the Daily Prophet to deliver to us. -Pepper**

Look, Angel, I'm really sorry for not replying a while and Fury has been having me on missions constantly. I promise I'll be there at King's Cross to pick you up with your Dad. -Natasha

Angel looked at the letter again and then scribbled a response before running downstairs and snatching Ron's Quidditch Weekly from him before running back upstairs and attaching it to her letter and sending it off with Smiley. She knew she would end up grounded but hey, Tony wanting to see a Quidditch Match!? He would probably pay for the entire Weasley Family to go with them as well, along with Harry and Hermione. Not unlikely, considering Tony even told Angel he liked the Weasleys, they were a lot of fun besides the fact that Fred and George got on Natasha's nerves.

Once Smiley left Angel grinned at Hermione, before bouncing around the Dorm to get herself ready for the day. She was ready just in time for breakfast, and Hermione practically dragged her out of the Dorm Room, because Angel said she wanted ten more minutes of sleep. She walked through the Corridors with Harry talking wildly about his Quidditch Practice that day, and how Ron wanted to go as well, but decided not to considering he was struggling in Charms and Hermione had offered to tutor him and Angel.

After breakfast Harry went off to Practice, and had to return with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. And in one of the many courtyards the Slytherin Team waited. Angel saw Draco smirking, then the two Quidditch Teams met and Ron stated, "This can't be good." The three went up to the two teams. And Angel heard Draco sneer something before glancing at Hermione.

"You'll be next Mudblood." Draco spat, and Angel's anger rose suddenly. But Ron beat him to it.

"Eat slugs!" Ron screamed but then flew backwards, and started to puke up Slugs. Angel saw Draco laugh and she pulled her wand, pointing it at his throat she growled, "Apologize, Malfoy!"

"And why would I do that?" Draco sneered.

Angel was about to send an offensive spell that she learned from Loki at him when Hermione and Harry said, "Angel! We need to get him to Hagrid's!"

Angel glance back at her friends before putting on all the charm she had, which wasn't much, as she said, "You're lucky day, Malfoy." She put her wand away and helped get Ron to the Hargid's.

* * *

Hagrid opened his door upon the loud banging that Angel and Harry were doing to the poor wooden door. Angel zoned out as she sat down next Hermione who was next to Ron, who was between Hermione and Harry. The four sat across from Hagrid, and Hermione broke down. "'Mione you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Fine..." Hermione tried to stop the tears but it didn't work.

"There 'er wats 'der problem?" Hagrid asked, as Hermione stood up trying to pull herself together.

"I think it was because Malfoy called her... what did he call you?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"A Mudblood. It means I have dirty blood, because I have Muggle Parents." Hermione cried.

"You don't have dirty blood." Hagrid stated and pulled the crying bushy haired girl into a hug.

Ron tried to talk but started to puke up another slug, and Angel winced at the sound... it was extremely gross to her, but yet somehow cool at the same time. She felt bad for thinking that it was somehow cool, but she didn't feel bad when he threw up a rather large green slug, and her nose scrunched up by being slightly grossed out.

* * *

Later that day Angelica had received an Owl from Draco asking her to meet him in the Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock sharp. She wasn't sure but responded with, _Fine_, anyway. She made sure Hermione was asleep before sneaking out of the Dorm and out of the Common Room heading towards the Astronomy Tower. She climbed the steped to the top and in the dim light could make out his bleach blonde hair, "What do you want?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Were you actually going to attack me, earlier?" Draco questioned, a lot closer than she thought and she took a step backwards.

"You're lucky Ron needed to get to Hagrid's." That was the only answer she gave him.

"Not good enough, Barton. Besides Potter and Granger could have taken him." Draco responded.

"Ron is my friend as well as theirs. I wasn't going to abandon them just to hex you... besides I can always have the Twins out after you." Angel smirked at the thought of Draco with lime green hair and pink robes similar to what the Twins had done to Snape once.

Draco snorted in disagreement, "Those two are nothing but blood traitors."

"They happen to be my friends."

"They're still blood traitors."

"What am I then? I am the daughter to a Witch and a Master Marksman. Along with being the neice to: two Gods, a super soldier, a man with a big anger management problem, a man with a battery in his chest, a Master Assassin, and the CEO of Stark Industries. What does that make me?"

"A Half Blood. Born to a Witch and a Muggle. Either way you're a halfblood, Barton." She knew he was smirking and glared at him, even if it was dark and her eyes now fully adjusted she couldn't really make out his face.

"I don't care, what I am. I don't care that I'm a Half Blood, Hermione is a Muggleborn, Ron is a pureblood, or Harry is... well whatever Harry is. I like what I am, and I'm more than proud to say that. You on the other hand, can only say what your daddy taught you. Bet you don;t even know the meaning love and friendship."

"Don't mock me, Barton." Draco warned.

"I won't just don't expect me to be so kind in accusing you of your pureblood ways." Angel responded before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

**Okay so I've decided to remove: Alecto, not really sure why I had her in the first place... I think my brother and sister talked me into it lol. Anyway the others are still up, even the neutral way is up. Please vote! Let me know if you liked this chapter, and please don't be afraid to tell me what I need to improve on. Also I just realized... I think I should have a Beta, so I'm first going to ask my readers that if you are a Beta and would like to Beta this story, actually the rest of the series, please let me know through PM. That would be wonderful!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Keep Holding On**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot from above.

**Thanks for the reviews!Hopefully(still have my fingers crossed) that Dumbledore is NOT manipulative, even if he can seem like it at some moments in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Angel was first up... for once and threw a pillow at Hermione, who shot straight up. Angel cracked up laughing at this causing Hermione to throw the pillow back at her, sticking her tongue out at the bushy brown haired girl, who did the same to her. "We over slept. I hope you know that." Angel used her teasing sing-song voice, that she only did when pointing out the obvious and something that someone did that wasn't good.

Hermione jumped from the bed and started running around the Dorm Room, occasionally throwing Angel's book at her, but Angel ducked quickly so the book couldn't hit her. Of course a pillow hit her however because she was throwing on her robe over her skirt and top as she got a pillow to the face. The two girls looked at each other before laughing.

Angel used a charm that she had looked up that would help her with her hair so she didn't have to use a brush on it. She then pulled it to the side and did a braid into her hair, which was now getting a little longer than she liked and knew that she would want to have it cut the next time she went home. "Let's go Angel!" Hermione called, and Angel grabbed her messenger bag and quickly followed Hermione out of the Dorm, to find Harry and Ron had already left the Common Room.

"We aren't that late, 'Mione. Besides, we have Transfiguration first, then charms. All is good." Angel gave a yawn, trying to shake off the sleep as Hermione and her headed towards Transfirguration.

"This is a big deal, Angel! We missed breakfast!" Hermione scolded, but Angel waved it off and pulled out a bag of Hershey Kisses, "Why do you have those?"

"What? The awesomey goodness of Hershey Kiss Truffles? Because I can talk my Uncle Thor into sending anything! Besides this is a bag that I brought with me in September, just opened it to be honest." Angel replied eating one before putting the bag back into her back and handing one over to Hermione.

They entered the class, actually early and they took their seats in front of Harry and Ron, who also got there early in hopes of finding them there. "Where were you two?" Ron whispered before McGonagall started talking.

"Over slept." Angel hissed back then turned to the front so she couldn't get into trouble. McGonagall started talking and then stopped looking at Hermione she asked, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets, Professor." Hermione responded, and a whisper went through the students but it was silenced by McGonagall's stare.

"Well, I assumed someone would ask that sooner or later." McGonagall sighed before continueing, "As you know there were four founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin disagreed with the other Hogwarts Founders about the importance of bloody purity and the acceptance of Muggle-borns at Hogwarts Scool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the other Founders were against him in this matter, he left the school. According to legend, before he left, he created a secret chamber deep underground in Hogwarts Castle - known as the Chamber of Secrets. This Chamber was home to a beast - a Basilisk - that was allegedly supposed to purge the school of all Muggle-born students. I can assure you that the school has been searched hundreds of thousands of times and that there is no Chamber of Secrets." McGonagall firmly finished looking more at the Gryffindors than the rest of the class.

Seamus spoke up now, "If the Chamber can only be opened by the Slytherin's true Heir, no one else would be able to find it. Would they?"

"If a long succession of Hogwarts Headmasters haven't found it in centuries-" McGonagall was cut off.

"But professor, you would have to use dark magic to open it-" Parvarti spoke up now.

"That will do. It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard!" McGonagalll firmly ended the conversation then. Leaving many suspicious but others relieved.

* * *

"Anyone heard from the lovely Black Widow lately?" Tony asked, as he entered the penthouse with a new gadget he was planning on trying on Loki or Steve... possibly Thor. He didn't decide yet, but he knew what it should do... not what it was going to do.

"No... why?" Clint asked, looking up from the game of Chess he was playing with Remus.

"Because, don't you think its odd how she decided to go and lock herself on her floor and not talk to any of us. She has been home from a Mission for three weeks and no one has seen or heard from her. Don't you think its odd?" Tony questioned and the others looked at him.

"Leave her alone Tony." Pepper scolded, not lifting her eyes from her book.

"No. I won't. Natasha is a key component of this team. And she hasn't been seen or heard from in over three weeks. Not to mention the last time we saw her was when she was flipping out at me." Tony replied, taking a drink of his scotch... or possibly whiskey, at this point he had no idea what he was drinking any more.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her." Clint said getting up, "Loki or Bruce can play for me." He then headed out of the penthouse.

* * *

Natasha was in her bathroom. It was weeks and these bruises from her last mission still haven't gone away. She had allowed for some treatment for the deep wounds, which seemed to be healing slowly, thanks to the stitches. And she was constantly sore, and always finding new bruises that she hadn't realized were there before. She groaned inwardly as she found another on her back from where a guy had struck her when she was in the hand-to-hand combat. She looked at the marks around her neck, which were clear marks of fingers... She shuddered as she remembered being tossed around and choked several times.

Natasha shook herself and threw on her pajamas, and walked out of her bathroom. She exited into her living room to find Clint sitting on her couch. "What are you doing in here!?" She practically yelled at him.

"Checking in on you." Clint responded, without moving from his spot on the couch.

"Well, there you saw me. Now out!" Natasha pointed to the door that would lead to the Elevator.

"Nat... are those hand marks on your neck?" Clint asked, and Natasha scolded herself for not hiding those better.

She cursed loudly in Russian before responding, "Yeah. Last mission. Now out!" Natasha snapped at her partner and friend, who gave her a hurt look but respectfully left her.

* * *

Snape was glad Angelica hadn't tried out for the Quidditch Team, but was furious she kept falling asleep during his class. He had given her a detention, and knew she was missing the Gryffindor Celebrating Win back at the tower, but he didn't care. "You need to stop falling asleep in my class." Severus scolded.

"Why? I mean really. I paid attention the entire time. Then I ask you about my mother and you tell me to get out. So If I fall asleep in your class, its fair game." Angel replied crossing her arms.

Severus took a breath, making sure he wasn't going to lose his temper and yell at her. "Fine. You want to know about her?"

"Yeah." Angel nodded and spoke the 'isn't-it-obvious' tone.

"Fine. But in return you need to get good marks." Severus firmly stated, getting a nod from her he hesitated before continuing, "She was a, halfblood, and in Gryffindor House. We weren't that good of friends until we were out of Hogwarts." Severus looked Angel and looked for words, "She was smart and kind, but yet would defend herself against anything, she would protect those she loved above all else. But she had dark brown, almost black hair, with stormy grey eyes..." Severus's voice trailed off as he found himself barely whispering, "You look so much like her... its a wonder no other Professors have figured it out yet."

"So I look like my Mom?" Angel questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." Severus turned his voice back to monotone, having not realized until that moment that he had actually let emotion slip into his voice.

"What is it with you and that tone!?" Angel erupted, and Severus raised his eyebrows.

"I can talk however I want." Severus snapped. Before taking a deep breath and continued, "She died because they were sending a message to me. They would have killed you too had I not gotten there fast enough."

"Basically you killed my mom!"

"No. The Death-Eater did. I don't know who, I didn't get a good enough view of him before disapparated." Severus snapped, becoming irritated with her. _How can she accuse me of killing Amelia!?_ He thought to angrily to himself, while another part of him told him, _If you had never joined the Death-Eaters you wouldn't have lost Lily or Amelia._ He knew the voice was right but found himself growling, "Get out."

Angel huffed before getting up and leaving him alone.

Severus waited a few moments before heading to his quarters. Once inside he slumped into his chair and let some of the many memories that had been ripped to the surface take over him.

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_

_"So what's your name?" She asked him sitting down across from him, tea in her hands. He thought she a very pretty woman, and clearly if she was talking to him she have found something she liked._

_"Severus Snape." He replied, looking up from the book he was reading, as he took a sip of tea._

_"You're the guy that called Lily Evans a Mudblood aren't you?" She asked, after a moment of silence._

_"What does it matter to you?" He snapped._

_"I only know her name, never actually met her. So i don't know what your relationship was like before you called her that. I'm Amelia. Amelia Goodine, a Halfblood." She held out her hand and he hesitantly reached out and shook it._

_"Nice to meet you." He replied._

_"Maybe we could meet up sometime. I'd really like to know about you." She smiled before getting up and running off._

_Severus watched after her before getting up and leaving._

_Now they were happily married. He was getting called to the Death-Eater meetings more and more. She knew he was a death-eater and knew what it could entail for her. But she didn't argue. Not until it was a few days before Angelica's birth._

_"Sev, please. You have to find a way out of this." She pleaded with him, he had allowed her to call him what Lily had called him when they were kids. He didn't mind that it wasn't Lily, he loved Amelia almost as much as Lily._

_"You don't think I would, if i could!?" Severus asked, practically snapping at her, and she looked hurt, but then anger flashed in her eyes._

_"You don't get it, do you!?" Amelia yelled, her anger was clearly written on her face._

_"Clearly not, if you're saying that to me!" Severus yelled back._

_"I love you, Sev, but you can't be constantly gone from your daughter! Do you have any idea what that will do to her!?" Amelia yelled. Severus hadn't thought of that. He had forgotten that Amelia's father had left her and her mother when she was born. He had tried to re-enter her life when she left Hogwarts. But she had wanted none of it. Severus had been there with her when she threatened her father._

_"I know where your coming from, Amelia, but I can't just quit being a death-eater. It would put you, the baby, and me as targets of the Death-Eaters." Severus' frustration clearly etched on his face._

_Amelia threw her hands up then and yelled, "I'm done! you need to get yourself sorted out, or don't come looking for me!" She then pulled her wand and flicked it. her suitcase and clothes flying onto the bed. She started to throw her things into her suitcase. Severus gently grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. But she wouldn't look at him._

_"Amelia, look at me." Severus softly touched her cheek and saw her look up at him. "I'll do what I can to be here... for her and you. I'll do anything to protect her."_

_"Promise that to me, Severus. Promise me then that you will protect our daughter." Amelia firmly looked a him and saw his look she was about to say something when he cut her off._

_"I promise. I promise that I will protect her, in anyway." Severus responded._

_Severus sat next to Amelia's bed in St. Mungo's, Amelia holding their little baby girl. "What do you want to name her, Severus?" He heard Amelia asked._

_"What do you think we should name her?" Severus asked, thinking that maybe Amelia should name her._

_"Angelica... Angelica Lillian." Amelia smiled at him and he gave her a smile in returned, but then she asked a question that made his face fall, "Who should be her godparents?"_

_"I know a Muggle from my Childhood, I've kept in touch over the years but I think he should be her Godfather. His name is Clint Barton." Severus replied and Amelia nodded._

_"And her godmother?" Amelia asked, clearly hopeful he would pick one of her many Gryffindor friends._

_"Amelia, you know I should have one of the Death-Eaters be at least on of her Godparents. But I think Narcissa Malfoy should be her Godmother. I was made her son's godfather, I think it would be smart to have her as Angelica's Godmother." Severus replied, looking at Amelia's fallen face. But then saw her smile._

_"I know you need to pick a Death-Eater. Or the wife of one in the least. But I think you chose her well." Amelia smiled up at him, holding Angelica even closer to her, before handing her over to Severus._

Severus snapped himself out of the memories, and getting himself ready for bed.

* * *

**And it is revealed! Thanks to all of those who voted and gave me their comments on why it should or shouldn't be someone.**

**~Time-Travel Idiot**


	9. Chapter 9

** Keep Holding On**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot from above.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione found the potion they were looking for and had already been brewing for a good three weeks. During that time however, Angel was hanging around with the Weasley Twins, and was getting letters sent home about her bad behavior. She sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione one afternoon when the mail arrived. She inwardly groaned when she saw the handwriting on the envelope. She opened it and read it silently:

_Dear min lille engel,_

_You know that getting Owls sent home is not good. And although we know you are probably getting bored_

_please try and not get any more sent home because of bad behavior. I'm sure your father would have loved_

_to send you an Owl about this however currently Miss Romanoff and him are on a Mission. I do however, want_

_you to know that Loki is no where to be found here in New York. He disappeared a couple days ago. Dr. Banner,_

_Mr. Lupin, and Director Fury believe he may have decided to follow you to Hogwarts, to make sure you are safe._

_Miss Potts wishes you best of luck, and says that you should stay out of trouble. Man of Iron believes that you should_

_have fun and so long as you are safe, then feel free to do as you please._

_The God of Thunder,_

_Thor_

Angel recognized what the _min lille engel_ meant, mainly because Thor would on rare occasion call her that. It meant My little Angel, in English, or should according to what Loki taught her ancient Norse. She sat up slightly straighter and looked around the Great Hall for any signs of the Trickster God. Without seeing him she decided to use something that he taught her. It was very old Magic, and so the Ministry never picked up on it. But she sent out a very weak homing signal out, and the thing Loki taught her was that you could see your own Homing Signal, and where you send it. So when it wrapped faintly around thin air she smirked in that direction. It also happened to be the direction of Draco, who smirked back.

When the free period ended Angel walked out casually before saying to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "I forgot something down in the Transfiguration Room. I'll meet up with you guys at charms." The nodded and left her. She walked down several hallways before entering an empty classroom. Knowing he followed her in she called out, "I so know your in here. So show yourself."

Sure enough a smirking Loki showed himself. He opened his arms to Angel, who ran forward and hugged him. "Så lille engel, hvorfor holder jeg å bli nervøs og redd følelser fra deg?" _(So little angel, why do I keep getting nervous and scared feelings from you?) _He asked, looking at down at her.

"Fordi Mysteriekammeret er blitt åpnet, og monsteret inni skjer for å gå etter barn med ikke-magiske foreldre."_ (Because the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, and the monster inside happens to be going after children with non-magical parents.)_ Angel replied looking up at the Trickster God.

"Jeg vil bo, men holde skjult, er det rettferdig? På den måten jeg kan forstyrre hvis hva det er kommer etter deg, ok?" _(I will stay, but keep hidden, is that fair? That way I can interfere if whatever it is comes after you, alright?) _But Loki slowly made himself invisible again, but made it so that only Angel could see him.

"Tror du noen lytter? Er det derfor talte på et annet språk enn engelsk?" _(Do you think someone is listening? Is that why were speaking in a different language other than English?) _Angel hadn't noticed that they were speaking a different language until now. She also wanted to know why he was speaking to her in Norwegian, and not English.

Loki only shook his head and pointed to the door, as a a shadow crossed it and the door opened, revealing a blonde haired boy, who Angel recognized at Draco, and Loki had no idea who he was. "Who were you talking to?" Draco asked as he entered, closing the door.

"Myself." Angel lied, not chancing a glance in Loki's direction. But saw the Trickster move behind Draco and give her a, 'Who-is-this and do-I-need-to-hurt-him?' look.

"No. I heard a man's voice. You were talking to someone." Draco sneered.

"I don't see why your getting all defensive, Malfoy. I can talk to myself if I want." Angel crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Draco scoffed before asking more nicely, "So, still think I'm the heir to Slytherin?"

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron definitely do. I'm not so sure. If you were, I think you would be ignoring me and instead I would have to be trying to avoid some Monster that petrifies people." Angel retorted. "Look, I need to get to Charms, before I'm noticed. Good day, Draco." Then with that she left, knowing Loki followed her without looking back to make sure.

* * *

"You better have a good reason for why you are in detention with me." Snape glared at Angel, who glared back.

"Lyst til å vise deg min far, Loke?"_ (Care to show yourself to my father, Loki?)_ Angel mumbled, seeing the Trickster God sitting next to her with a smug look. "Hvis jeg får skreket til, sverger jeg på Odin at du vil få en verre straff enn å være på Midgard." _(If I get yelled at, I swear on Odin that you will get a worse punishment than that of being on Midgard)._

Loki silently scoffed at her, but kept his smug face, and she knew he refused to show himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You... Sorry... I was speaking in Norwegian. Its a bad habit that I switch languages." Angel lied. Before saying, "Technically, I didn't do anything."

Severus looked ready to curse but said, "That's not what I heard."

"However you really don't even know what I was doing today, do you?"

"No."

Angel saw Loki's smug expression turn into one with wide eyes and she forced herself to smirk or fully glance his way. Instead she said, "What if I told you that the Trickster God, Loki, is in the School?"

"No one can get inside the School Grounds. No apparation, no nothing." Snape argued.

"Except for a God. You forgot that part. After all our magic is strong, but you can't keep out a God if he wants in. Nor does all our hiding Charms work on Gods, hence he was able to see it." Angel replied, with a smug look. And out of the corner of her eye she saw Loki send her a mock glare of giving out his tricks.

"Not possible. Gods don't exist, and they most certainly can not see the school!" Severus growled.

"Really? Because you know it was rather easy to just arrive here. In fact I only had to look for min lille engel magi signatur." Loki said, fully letting himself be seen by anyone. So even if someone entered the room they would see him.

"Not possible." Severus growled.

"Right. Just like how The Marauders worshiped me when they were in School, they would send me hopeful prayers to help them with their pranks. In some cases I did, others not so much. They often prayed to my brother as well, but he thought less of them, and instead helped a young boy who asked for courage to try and stand up to his enemies." Loki sneered the last sentence, and it was clear he disapproved.

Severus stood stiff for a few moments before growling, "You helped them!"

"Yes. But only on the revenge and actual pranks. The parts were they just tormented others I had no part in, there was no reason for me to help and besides I had thousands of others who wanted my help at times. I couldn't just devote my time to one group of hormonal teenagers." Loki sneered, "Besides my brother took a particular interest in those of Midgard. More so with those who asked for strength to stand up to their enemies, the victims of bullies. No one ever prayer to Loki for that, no because Loki was the trickster God, who was better for revenge and pranks."

"Onkel Loke, slapp. Han prøvde bare å si hva han tenkte. Dessuten vet jeg at du er her og hvordan du kom inn, betyr det egentlig noen rolle om noen andre vet?" _(Uncle Loki, please relax. He was only trying to state what he was thinking. Besides I know you are here and how you got in, does it really matter if anyone else knows?) _Angel said, looking at Loki.

"Engel, hvis jeg ønsket å bo ubemerket så jeg ville ha oppholdt seg så ingen kunne se meg, men du. Dessuten er faren din ikke verdt min tid i kranglet med, han åpenbart ikke husker å spørre min bror om hjelp så mange år siden." _(Angel, if I wanted to stay unnoticed then I would have stayed so no one could see me but you. Besides, your father is not worth my time in arguing with, he clearly does not remember asking my brother for help so many years ago.)_ Loki scoffed before making himself completely invisible, so not even Angel could see him. Angel rolled her eyes at him before looking at Snape.

"What was his problem?" Snape half growled, half sneered.

"He doesn't see a point in reasoning with you that Gods are real, and he doesn't see a point in praying to Gods for help if you don't remember doing so." Angel shrugged.

"Did he leave the room?" Snape asked, but when he got a shrug he added, "Get out."

* * *

_Well so there is forgien language to me in this chapter. So if anyone speaks/knows Norwegian please feel free to correct ANYTHING._

_I will admit I used Google translate, I know I shouldn't be using Google Translate but my issue is I don't know Norwegian nor do any_

_of my friends. Don't worry I get yelled at in my Spanish class for using Google Translate, maybe because I'm lazy and I hate asking for_

_help, but that will be our wonderful little secret. Me hating to ask for help. _

_So just to clear some things up: Loki was speaking Norwegian to her, because he was most likely knowing that Draco was going to follow_

_them into the room, or attempt to listen in. Thank you for reading. Anyone have a favorite part? Anyone have any ideas for next chapter?_

_Also I am extremely sorry for having you all wait so long in getting another chapter. I blame it all entirely on The Muses. Would anyone like_

_Loki to cause some trouble with the Weasley Twins? I'm thinking of doing that but I need a good prank with which to use. Don't worry I will_

_give you full credit._

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Time_


	10. Chapter 10

** Keep Holding On**

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

**Thank you for your review, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, it means a lot to me that you are still enthusiastic about the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

It was Christmas Break, and it had been a good week since Loki arrived. Angel had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas with her friends. She had talked Loki into going back to Avengers Tower and spending the break there, as there shouldn't be much trouble if the ninety percent of the students had gone home, and Angel doubted that Draco was the Heir of Slytherin. But what Ron and Harry were saying about him it made her think that maybe Draco was the Heir. Either way it was the day that Hermione said the Potion was ready, Harry and Ron had changed into Crabbe and Goyle, Angel had not wanted to take the Polyjuice Potion so had opted in making sure that none of the Professors found out.

Sure enough Harry and Ron came back and had found Hermione in the bathroom stall, still. Angel had been trying to coax her out since the boys left but Hermione wouldn't open the the door. When Harry and Ron entered the three managed to talk Hermione into opening the stall door and that's when they saw that something had gone wrong. Hermione must have gotten hold of a cat's hair for Hermione was now looking like a cat. They got her down to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey had been more than willing to help.

By the end of the week Hermione was only having coughing fits to try and bring up hair balls. A few days after that, Hermione was back to herself. "Come on, 'Mione, why are you going to the library?" Angel groaned, as she followed her friend down towards the library.

"To see if I can get anything on the Monster." Hermione replies casually and Angel tagged along, mainly because Ron and Harry had decided to go and find Fred and George and Angel didn't feel like talking with the twins at the moment.

The two girls were going through old books when Hermione tore out a page and held it in her hand. She pulled out a mirror and looking into it, at the same time Angel did as well.

* * *

Loki was trying to beat Banner at a game of Chess, the Trickster God had taken a liking to the Midgardian board game and played it often with the other Avengers. Clint and Natasha had returned from their latest Mission and were bickering over a gift to get for Angel. Tony was trying to get at the bar while Pepper, had made sure to lock the cabinets and hide the liquor with a simple statement of, 'You drink everyday, you can give it up for one day.'

Thor and Steve were playing Call of Duty on the large flat screen Television, Thor making loud comments every time he hit the wrong buttons, causing him to die. Steve had picked up on the Game, only every once in a while having difficulty and having to ask Tony for help. Remus, was the quiet one, he read the Daily Prophet at the Dinning Room table.

Loki went to move his piece but suddenly froze, sitting up straight and his eyes having a glassy distant look to them. When his eyes returned to normal he looked straight at Thor. Thor had frozen as well, and the two Gods looked straight at each other, neither saying a word. Loki was gone without a single word. When Clint looked over and asked, "Thor?"

Thor's only response was, "Angel..." And with that his mighty hammer was in his hand and he was moving to the balcony. Before anyone could stop him there was a crack of lightning and the God was gone.

* * *

Loki and Thor landed in Dumbledore's Office. Loki looking calm and collected while Thor looked ready kill any potential threat. The elderly wizard at the desk looked up through his half moon spectacles before asking, "And who are you?"

"Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief." Loki presented himself. Neither Thor or Loki had noticed they had arrived in their Asgardian Battle Suits. But it was clear that the elderly wizard seemed surprised.

"Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, and Prince of Asgard." Thor stated his whole title, making sure the old Wizard knew just who he was dealing with.

The door to the Headmaster's office swung open as Severus Snape, yes Loki remembered his name, arrogantly walked into the room. "Miss Barton and Miss Granger were found in the Library, sir... petrified."

Loki narrowed his eyes at this and it was clear the Potions Master recognized the God of Mischief. "Why do you think I am here, Mr. Snape? I already know _min lille engel _is in trouble." Loki scoffed arrogantly, but kept Thor in check with a warning look.

"Mr. Laufeyson, I assure you we will have Miss Barton and her friend un-petrified as soon as possible." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"May we see her?" Thor asked, Loki knew Thor was holding back his loud booming voice and was grateful that his brother had finally learned that not everyone wants to have their eardrums blown out.

Dumbledore looked at Snape and gave him a now and Snape led them out of the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Once in the Hospital Wing Snape left them and Thor led the way towards Angel's bed. Her eyes were wide open in fear and Thor felt awful for not being able to have been there to take down the beast that did this to her. Thor heard Loki hiss in Norwegain, "Jeg kan ikke tro at jeg ikke ser dette kommer! Jeg burde ha kjent noe ville skje! Jeg ble lurt ut av henne ved bare et barn, så hun kunne gjøre Odin bare vet hva og på toppen av det hele er hun nå livredd." (_I can not believe I didn't see this coming! I should have known something would happen! I was tricked out of her by a mere child so she could do Odin only knows what and on top of it all she is now petrified._)

"Loki... You couldn't have possibly known." Thor said looking to his brother. Before asking, "Is there anyway you can possibly wake her?"

Loki looked at Thor before looking straight at Angel, Thor could see Loki's concentration. But he also saw the hope in Loki's eyes fall as well. "No. I can not break through the fear."

"Could you look into her mind?" Thor asked, he remembered Remus mentioning that Witches and Wizards could do that. He wondered if his brother could as well. But saw Loki look at him for a moment.

~0~0~

Loki concentrated again on Angel, this time mainly on just her mind. If he could just get to it for even a few seconds he might be able to see what had caused this. But as he slowly broke down each wall that was made of pure fear, he realized something. Pain... He was experiencing pain, as he managed to break through another wall of fear it hit him. He ignored it, breaking yet another wall of fear, and the pain slowly becoming intolerable. He quickly tried to back track, safely as to not mess up her memory. But cried out in pain, he couldn't describe what it felt like but he knew if he didn't back out quickly he knew he would feel as if he was just tossed around by the Hulk... again. He tried to get his mind out but it was like something was holding him there. He could faintly hear Thor trying to talk to him calmly but it was like Loki was stuck. He could move his mind forward to break the next wall nor could he get out of her mind.

Loki saw flashes of his own past. Where Thor and him were young and laughing, where him and Thor were talking and him telling his brother that he only ever wanted to be his equal. He saw himself lie to Thor when Thor was banished, he saw himself trying to take over Midgard and failing, he saw other memories he had tucked away, not wanting to resurface them. But he cried out again when he felt himself on the helicopter, captured by the Avengers and how Thor had grabbed him and practically threw him into the rocks. The pain was almost unbearable now, and he tried again to get out of Angel's head. But instead he found himself not in his own memory but one long forgotten by Angel, where he stood in a room and watched the red haired woman being killed while the hooded figured turned to the child. He heard Angel start screaming, and couldn't help her. He then was yanked out and thrown into another one of her memories, where she had first showed signs of having Magical abilities. The plates flew everywhere, but when one broke, he saw a shard go into her shoulder. He felt the pain as well and cried out again. He tried again to get out of her mind, but knew he had to be careful now as he was actually in her memories now, he didn't want to accidentally mess them up.

Loki couldn't hear Thor anymore nor did he know that he had collapsed to his knees, holding his head. He also had no idea that Snape and Dumbledore had both arrived when he cried out the first time, and were trying to work on freeing him from whatever grip had him trapped. Loki heard something though... it was faint as if a cry for help. He tried to locate it through the pain, but couldn't he only could make out the voice... but just barely. It was Angel's voice crying out for help. He tried to find her, find her mind's cell with which she was being held in. If he was lucky it was similar to the tessaract's work. But he couldn't find her. The pain became more intolerable before he was forced out of her mind and back into his own. He found himself standing now, supported slightly by Thor.

"Brother, you alright?" Thor asked, concern clearly etched into his voice.

Loki managed to say, "The... The memories."

Thor looked at Dumbledore and Snape, but before either wizard could move forward to help Loki made himself invisible, clearly not wanting help. Thor scowled slightly before looking at Angel and then back up to Dumbledore and Snape. "I wish to stay here, and be of any help that is needed."

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate before nodding and accepting the God's offer to help. After all how bad could it be to have a God help protect the School? At least while the Chamber is open anyways.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know if you would like a Weasley Twin special chapter... and yes Loki would be a key part along with the Twins in that chapter.**

**~Time**


	11. Chapter 11

** Keep Holding On**

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

**MILD CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Thor sat with Loki in the Hospital Wing next to Angel's bed. Loki had wanted to try again to break through her mind's barriers but Thor had advised him that it wasn't the best of ideas. During the day Loki would disappear, as to where Thor had no idea. But he knew his brother never left Hogwarts. Thor looked at Loki and said, "I must tell the others of Angel's condition."

Loki nodded solemnly as his green eyes watched Angel, and it reminded Thor of how Natasha would look if Angel was hurt after battle training when she was younger. He gave a nod good bye to his brother before walking out of the Hospital Wing, and nearly running into Severus Snape. It was dark, and Thor had often sat in the company of the Potions Master at night until Loki would randomly return.

Thor saw the look on Severus' face and simply shook his head. Thor felt bad for the wizard, he really did. The poor man only wanted his daughter to be safe, hence giving her up twice. Now here Severus, the lost father, visiting his petrified daughter every night when all the Students were asleep, and most Professors were as well. Even Filch, and Madam Pumpfry. He watched as Severus' hurt but hopeful look faded away into an impassive one as he walked past Thor and over to where Loki sat, and Thor had occupied moments before. Thor continued out of the Castle, and once outside he had his Mjölnir in his hand and Thunder Clouds were forming. With a crack of lightning he was gone.

Thor felt himself land on the Balcony, it was dark, but he saw the Avengers inside, still up. He walked through the Penthouse doors and Clint looked up. Thor wasn't sure how to explain. He should have sent Loki, as his brother was slightly more skilled with talking than himself. He motioned for them to sit at the table and thankfully the Avengers, Pepper, and Remus all sat down.

"Where's Loki? And What happened to Angel?" Natasha was the first to speak, as it was clear the others were waiting for Thor to start.

"Loki is currently with Angel. I will be returning to Hogwarts once I tell you what I know." Thor responded.

"What happened to Angel?" Steve's voice was demanding, but calm at the same time. While Natasha looked ready to kill.

"From what I know, which isn't much. Angel and her friend, Miss Granger, were in the library when they were found... petrified. Loki tried awakening Angel, but couldn't break through the whole body fear lock. So when I asked him to simply try Angel's memory, he did. But it didn't exactly end well. Loki managed to get into her head, but had to break through several Fear-Built mental walls, and still was unable to reach her mind. When he broke one, as to how many he had broken before that I do not know. But he cried out in pain. As to why, I'm not exactly sure. At the moment he cried out the Headmaster and Angel's Father were heading into the Hospital Wing to talk to Loki and I. They started to work on getting him out, but were having difficulty, They said it was like something gripped his own mind and if they didn't get him out fast then he could become Petrified himself. They managed to get him out after several cries of pain later. The only thing he would tell me was, 'The memories'. He did not elaborate nor has he told me yet. I have told the Headmaster that I will help the school anyway possible. He accepted and I must be getting back shortly."

Natasha looked upset, and Thor saw her clench her jaw. But his saddened expression remained, he made sure to keep it like that, even if Tony's stunned faced was amusing. But as he looked at the others he noticed that they too had a stunned face. Only Clint and Natasha looked murderous. "Who did it?" Clint asked.

"We don't know. But from what Loki has said to me, he believes that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, and that whatever the monster inside is... its going after Muggle-borns, or in Angel's case raised by muggles. No one at the school knows about Snape being her father except for Snape and Dumbledore, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We know that much." Thor responed before adding, "On the lighter side the Grounds Keeper, Hagrid, has been trying to help with everything he can. Madam Pumpfry says that the potion for de-petrifying someone should be ready by early Spring, maybe later."

Natasha nodded but then looked at Thor and said, "I want to come."

Thor shook his head and told her in response, "It is safer for all of you here. Loki and I do not wish any of you to become petrified." They agreed, but made Thor promise to come back at least once a week to update them, and if Thor couldn't then Loki would. Thor agreed before returning to Hogwarts.

Thor arrived back at Hogwarts around two in the morning. Severus was still there, talking with Loki, as he walked through the large doors. Thor walked over and looked at Severus, but remained quiet, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. There was a silence between them before Severus broke the silence, "Why did you want to stay?"

"We are her Uncles. And if we can help then that is what we shall do." Thor responded, and Severus simply looked at them.

"I am her father, no harm would come to her now, and I made sure nothing happened to her before." Severus replied.

"You are no more of a Father to her than a Bilgesnipe is." Thor accused.

"A what?" Severus asked, looking at Thor confused but then quickly hid his emotions.

"The Bilgesnipe, huge, scaly, big antlers. They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path. But a Bilgesnipe is more of a father to her than you are. You gave your own child up, and when she gets here you treat her as if she is Fenris whenever she asks you about her mother. You cast her away, and avoid the topic." Thor replied sourly.

Severus wasn't sure what Fenris was but if a Bilgesnipe was a hugs scaly creature with big antlers then he really didn't want to know what Fenris was. But he replied simply, "I did it to protect her."

"And we tied Fenris up to protect others and himself from death. But Fenris broke free during Ragnarok, and destroyed the Creation once, we finally had to kill him after that. But Fenris is still a despised creature, and clearly you despise your own daughter." Loki finally spoke up. He had been reminded of Fenris, a creature he had created that cause chaos for those of Asgard when it got too big and far too dangerous to have as a pet.

"I treat her the way I know she needs. All of you treat her as if she is a princess. Give her everything she wants. She needs someone in her life to not do that. To teach her that she doesn't get everything she wants." Severus snapped back at the two Agardian Gods.

"There are rewards for good behavior and consequences for bad. But she doesn't get everything she wants." Loki snapped back.

Severus glared at the two, knowing he couldn't tell them to get out he snapped, "You would have done the exact same damn thing if the damn door was locked and you couldn't get to your wife, but you could hear her trying to fight off someone, while protecting your child. You have done the exact same damn thing if the next time you see your daughter is her in yet another house of death. You would have given her up just like I did. I did everything to protect her to the best of my ability."

"You think that giving her up was a sign or protecting her?" Loki scoffed.

"No I thought of it as... how much I loved her. How much I loved that in order to protect her I would give her away, because I knew that I was too late once. I didn't want to risk it happening again." Severus replied, looking Loki in the eyes.

Loki's jaw clenched and Thor said in a warning tone, "Brother-"

"No." Loki shook his head and looked back up at Severus before saying, "It be better to tell her the whole truth then let her live a lie until she finds the true truth." And with that the Trickster God vanished.

"I must go find my brother, good night to you, sir." Thor said politely before leaving to go find Loki. Severus watched Thor leave.

* * *

Severus put his hand in his pocket pulled out a small golden locket. He looked at it... to be honest he had thought he had left that in his chambers. The necklace seemed to be forever closed. He had tried everything to open it, but couldn't. He had eventually given up and left it beside Amelia's picture. But he tried one last time to open it without magic and to his surprise it opened.

He enlarged the piece of paper that was inside... well it was more of a letter in an envelope. He opened it and read the first page of the letter...

_Dear Snape,_

_Yes, I did break into your house. But in my own defense I was looking for something to give to Angelica when I would tell her she was adopted. I found this locket and thought that maybe I should leave it. I put this note inside along with the letter from your wife. I charmed this so that it would only open when Angelica would think of you as her second father. I only hope that everything is safe, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has long since died. Harry and Angelica are safe and don't need to be in hiding any more._

_I want to thank you though. I want to thank you for giving me Angelica. She is beautiful, and so good that Sirius says that she can't be yours she is so sweet. Lily thinks that she must have taken after your wife. I'm sorry to hear about that. I read about it in the paper. I may not like you still, nor do I trust you. But I hope that one day Angelica can trust you. You are her father after all._

_If you are reading this then most likely Angelica knows, if not that might be a little strange. However I ask that you treat how any father would treat his Little Princess. You don't have to spoil her, or anything like that. All I'm asking that you to treat Angelica how you would if she had been raised by you and your wife._

_The next page is the letter I found inside the Locket. It was written by your wife, and frankly I hope you read it and share it with Angelica._

_~James Potter_

_Charm work done by Lily Potter_

Severus stared at the letter by James for a good five minutes before looking over at Angelica. Then he turned to the next page... the letter from Amelia.

_Dear Angelica,_

_I know that if you are reading this, that I have given you my locket. This is the same locket your father gave me when I told him I was pregnant with you. I have a picture of us on our wedding day on the left of the locket and a picture of you and I on the right side. I know that things must have been tough, and I know that I probably have already died. But I want you to know that I love you. And if Daddy is gone as well... well he loves you too. He just shows it in different ways then most._

_Yes... now that I think about it. If you are reading this, Angel I am dead. I would never part with this, unless you were getting married. But now that I think about it, your father has done stupid things to get himself into Voldemort's inner circle and his family is a prime target... especially since he is the only one of our family that is a Death Eater. I hope he raised you the way the both of us would have if I was alive. _

_However if he did give you to someone he trusted after my death, I hope you didn't go to the Malfoy's, but instead to your father's childhood friend, Mr. Barton. I hope you can forgive me for not being there, if I wasn't that is. But I ask that whatever your Father has done you forgive him._

_Dear Sev,_

_ I'm writing to you alone now..._

_I know deep down that you are good, but try to show Angelica the side that you showed me. The caring and compassionate side. I know you probably went to the side of you that shows no emotion, but I'm asking you to please drop it. Drop it and care for our daughter... just like you promised me. Severus, I love you, and I promise I won't leave you but you need to look out for our daughter before its too late. Before she grows up, and you miss everything. From her first words to her getting her Hogwarts Letter, to her having her first boyfriend, to her going off to get married. If you don't look out for her and care for her like a father should... Sev, I can promise you, you're going to loose her._

_I need you to look out for her. Something tells me that I am dead... It's just a gut feeling. Something tells me that I won't be there when she gets her Hogwarts Letter, or when she she has her first boyfriend. I feel awful that its a gut feeling. I just know something is wrong with today... I can't explain what though. I just know something bad will happen. Severus, I know that if Voldemort is not killed and he knows about Angel, or if you tried to keep her a secret from him. I think he will make her a target. Promise me, you will do what you can to help her._

_I know your strong enough to keep holding on to everything good even if I am dead. But don't loose Angel in whatever you are doing._

_I love you both._

_~Amelia_

Severus stared at the part that was addressed to him, unsure how to comprehend what his wife had written so many years ago. One question ran through his mind... it was, _How did she know that she was dead?_ He couldn't piece together that one thing. The one thing he knew he should know but just couldn't figure out.

He looked at Angelica before shrinking Amelia's letter back down, placing it in the locket and then tucking the locket in Angel's robe pocket. He kept James Potter's letter with him, not wanting to let Angel know more than he wanted her to at this time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! I will have one of the Avengers go to Hogwarts because Thor has to go to Asgard for a few days. So I am putting up a Poll as to who can go. Please take a look!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Keep Holding On**

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

**Just so all my lovely readers know: Tony and Bruce tied so I had to think of who might win a decent arguement... and this is kind of what happened.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Thor knew he was summoned by his father, but he looked at Loki, who for once sat quietly with him around midnight. Loki and Severus hadn't gotten into any fights recently and Thor had been grateful for that. But he also knew he that whatever his father was bringing to Asgard for... it wasn't going to take a day. He gave a nod of farewell to Loki before leaving to go to Avengers Tower.

He knew one of the Avengers should take his place, but also knew that they should decide on who should take his place... not him. If it was up to Thor he would probably choose Miss Natasha Romanoff, but he knew the others would willing choose. He landed on the balcony of Avengers Tower, where it was only around 7 at night and bellowed as he entered, "Good Evening!"

"Good Evening, Thor!" Pepper called from the kitchen, while the others simply gave him a, "Hey, what's up?"

He went to the table, followed by the others and sat down. "Father has called me back to Asgard. I fear that it will be longer than a day or two. I believe that one of you should go in my place. Loki will keep you hidden except at night. I promise no harm will be done to you."

"I want to go." Natasha said quickly before anyone else could.

"Why does she always want to go to some unknown place? Honestly I think its my turn." Tony said in reply, but shut up when he got a death-glare from Natasha.

"Tony, you know fully well Nat is able to take care of herself." Pepper chided.

"So? And the last time she went on a mission and returned we didn't see her for weeks. Whats to say she won't do that again if she gets harmed over there?" Tony argued.

"Is that a challenge, Stark?" Natasha snarled, glaring across the table at the billionaire.

"Why don't we send someone who isn't going to willingly kill someone without good reason?" Steve spoke up and the others looked at him. Thor thought he had a point but knew he should keep quiet.

"I agree with Steve. And neither Nat nor Tony is going-" Pepper said but added before either of them could object, "The can clearly not control themselves when they are here at the table and together. Who knows what they would do if some teen bothered them during the day." Natasha shot a glare at Tony, who stuck his tongue out at her and she almost lounged across the table at him if it wasn't for Clint.

"So who shall I take?" Thor asked, looking at them.

"I think either Clint or Bruce." Steve said quickly.

"I spend enough time away. Let's send Bruce. After all the Hulk has protected him from thousands of other things. Whatever this thing is... if it comes after him the Hulk can deflect it with ease." Clint replied, looking at Bruce, who seemed startled.

"Wha-" Bruce started but was cut off.

"Bruce, everyone here trusts you. Including me, and I haven't been here longer than a year. You're... condition can help you, you just have to trust yourself enough. In the time I've been here. I haven't seen a day go by that Angel doesn't trust you any less than the others. You are probably the more controlled out of everyone here, besides Steve, but Steve is still learning about this world. It wouldn't be fair to throw him into another drastically different world." Remus reasoned. And it seemed to work since Bruce nodded and agreed to go.

* * *

A short time later Bruce was arriving at Hogwarts and was being lead through several corridors towards the Hospital Wing. He followed Thor, who left him once he arrived at the Hospital Wing. He saw Loki sitting next to a bed with Angel in it and across from him he seemed to be talking to a man with shoulder length black hair. Bruce walked along the room and approached before taking a seat beside Loki.

"Dr. Banner, so good to see you. I assume my brother informed you about her, correct?" Loki asked nodding to the petrified Angel.

"Yes. Dr. Bruce Banner." He held his hand out to the man across from him who simply looked at it.

"Severus Snape." The man replied, not shaking Bruce's hand, Bruce awkwardly pulled his hand back.

The two sat looking at each for sometime. Before Loki spoke, "As much as it is fun to watch you two mere humans watch each other. I suggest you get to know each other."

Severus didn't make any motion to talk so Bruce took a deep breath and said, "I think I should thank you... on behalf of myself and the others at the Tower."

"Why?" Severus questioned with a sneer. But Loki raised an eyebrow.

"If you hadn't given Angel up. We never would have had someone like her. Unless Tony and Pepper had a kid but that's unlikely. A miniature Stark wouldn't sit too well with Natasha." Bruce replied.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for the extremely short chapter! I promise i will have a longer one up when my Muse decides to work in my favor and not in short periods of time. So until my Muse does that. Looks like I'll be writing much shorter chapters than I want at the current moment.**

**~Time**


	13. Chapter 13

** Keep Holding On**

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

**Almost done with this story... then on to t**

* * *

Chapter 13

It was late, and Bruce was still under Loki's Cloaking spell so none of the Students could see him. He knew it was late so he got up and went down to the Kitchens, he had been at Hogwarts for a good three days now and Loki refused to answer any questions he had concerning Thor. So he let it go. But once at the kitchens the House Elves, who apparently could see him, would give him a meal and he would talk with some of them as he ate. They would often compare his apatite to that of Thor's and how Thor ate like a Dragon compared to him.

What Bruce didn't know was during the time that he wasn't at the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ron would often sneak down under the Invisibility Cloak and talk to the two girls for a few minutes before slipping away. But shortly after they would leave a blonde haired boy would enter and and just say a few things of what was going on in Potions and how he could us some help on the projects, considering his partner was petrified.

But when Bruce got back, there would be no sign of two boys under an Invisibility Cloak or a Blonde Haired boy asking for help on a Potions Project. Instead there would be a man with shoulder length black hair, and dressed in all black, sitting by Angel's bed. This went on for several Weeks. Loki would always return around midnight, never revealing where he was or what he was doing when asked. During the time spent with Severus, Bruce actually respected the man. He rarely crossed boundaries of asking questions that would make Severus snap at him, and Severus would do the same.

They would often talk of the Wizarding World, and Severus would tell him of different potions and their causes, while Bruce would tell him of the Muggle Sciences. The two would always ease into a conversation, and when they fell silent Bruce wasn't awkward any more. He often used Gus to send messages back to the Tower to let them know Angel's condition and what he thought and just to keep them posted on what was going on around the castle.

Bruce remained in the Hospital Wing late one night and several people came rushing in. He recognized Dumbledore, Ginny, Harry and Ron. But the other grown man he didn't know. Severus hadn't come to the Wing that night yet so he came in and helped out with potions, while Bruce sat helplessly where he was. While the next morning Severus came striving into the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ron had been cleared to leave the night before. Severus handed over something large to Madam Pumprfy.

After several hours, and it getting close to dinner she came over and using the potion had revived Hermione and also Angel. Loki had stayed with Bruce the entire day. So when Hermione and Madam Pumfry left the room Angel looked at Bruce and hugged him. Bruce knew, somehow, that Loki hadn't revealed himself. But he head picked up a few words of what Angel said in Russian... it was along the lines of: _I know you're here_. But when she pulled away and looked from Bruce to where Bruce knew Loki was sitting she repeated herself. Still he somehow knew Loki refused to reveal himself.

Angel spoke again, "_Jeg vet du er her. Så kan du vise deg selv._" (_I know you are here. So please show yourself._)

Bruce heard Loki's simple reply, "Jeg ser deg, og du ser meg." (_I see you, and you see me._) Bruce made sure to keep quiet, even though he didn't know what they were saying, he was respectful when Angel spoke to someone in a different language, she did it because she obviously didn't want people snooping in her business.

"Nei, jeg vil du skal avsløre deg selv ved å ta ned maskering sjarm." (_No, I want you to reveal yourself by taking down the cloaking charm._) Angel replied calmly looking at the empty space where he knew Loki sat. Bruce saw Severus come striding into the Hospital Wing, his cloak billowing behind him.

Bruce could tell the Potion's Master heard Loki's final saying before he decided to reveal himself fully, "Jeg tror du trenger å snakke med faren din alene, vil jeg sørge for at ingen ser og hører hva du sier til hverandre." (_I think you need to speak with your father alone, I will make sure no one sees and hears what you say to each other._) With that Loki revealed himself, looked at Bruce and said calmly, "We must give them time alone."

Bruce hesitated before following the God of Mischief and Chaos out of the Hospital Wing to stand guard so no one would interrupt the two.

* * *

Severus remained quiet, he stood next to his daughter's bed and she stared at him, clearly wanting him to say something. He went to say something entirely different but heard himself say, "You scared me when we found you petrified."

"You shouldn't have been. Uncle Bruce and Uncle Loki should have." Angel replied stubbornly crossing her arms.

"You don't understand though. You scared me because I thought I was going to loose you... again." Severus said looking her dead in the face, and for a brief moment he let sadness show before he masked it over yet again.

Angel only looked at him for what felt like several minutes before suddenly she had her arms wrapped around him in a hug. Severus didn't know what to do, but clearly his subconscious did because he found himself hugging her back before she pulled away. "Sorry..." She mumbled before scurrying out of her Hospital Bed and grabbing her bag to leave, he saw her put her hand in her robe pocket and before she hit the door she stopped, slowly pulling the locket out of her pocket. Severus walked over, not saying anything as she opened the letter inside and read through it quickly.

She turned around to look up at him with big eyes that he felt his heart break for not being there for her. "I forgive you..." She mumbled barely audible but he caught the words before she turned quickly and left before he could say anything.

Loki walked in with a smirk, and Bruce next to him. "How did it go?" Bruce asked.

"Alright." Severus replied, regaining his monotone voice.

"I think it was more than alright." Loki smirked and Severus could swear on Merlin's beard that Loki knew what had happened.

"Well. It was nice to meet, Severus. You can always come to the Tower for a visit, Tony would probably be a pain but between Natasha, Angel, and Pepper he isn't as wild as he used to be." Bruce said inviting the Potion's Master to visit anytime.

Severus gave a nod, "Pleasure to meet you as well, Dr. Banner, and thank you for the offer." And with that Loki had taken hold of Bruce and the two were gone. Severus raised an eyebrow at how quiet and fast they were gone but let it go... it was almost Dinner and he was not going to miss it.

* * *

Bruce and Loki landed on the Penthouse balcony, and Loki walked pompously in as Bruce walked in more calmly and sheepishly. "What are you two both doing here?" Pepper asked.

"Whose with Angel?" Natasha asked the two men skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"She is awake. And with her friends." Loki calmly replied sitting down in one of the chairs as Bruce sat down on the couch next to Steve.

"She's up!?" The rest of the Avengers, except Thor because he was still in Asguard, cried out happily. Remus and Pepper looked overjoyed.

When they all sat down for dinner, and after Bruce had told them of his stay everything went silent. Then suddenly Tony announced, "I have found a way to get the technology to work with the Magic! HAHA! We should try it after dinner!" Tony was gleeful, but Remus looked skeptically over at the Billionaire Genius.

"Tony, you know how dangerous that could be if it doesn't work?" Pepper asked.

"Well nothing malfunctioned yet and we have: a witch and a werewolf wizard here. Not to mention two Gods, an archer, a Hulk, a master Sexy Assassin-" This he managed to duck a fork going for his head from Natasha, just in time as it stuck to the wall. "And on top of it all is the CEO of Stark Industries. Not to mention SHIELD running around 24/7."

"Don't call me that again, Stark." Natasha warned and continued eating, stealing his fork in the process.

"Well, as wonderful as being home is, I must say that Dr. Banner has opened an invitation to the Potions Master to come and visit when he feels like it." Loki smirked when Clint almost gagged.

"What!?" Clint yelled, after he finished his gagging.

"Severus is a respectful man. So i told him he was always welcome at the Tower for a visit, Tony would probably be a pain but between Natasha, Angel, and Pepper he isn't as wild as he used to be. Simple. He said thanks for the offer." Bruce shrugged.

* * *

After the dinner Angel went to the Astronomy Tower, to meet up with Draco. She had taken Harry's Cloak with her, and she sat looking a the two pictures in her locket. She heard Draco come up so she hid the cloak quickly and smiled, "Hey. How's potions without your Partner?"

"Awful. During the time you and Granger were Petrified I got paired with Longbottom! The prat can't do anything right, and I had to fix all of our potions before Professor Snape caught us." Draco sneered.

"Neville is sweet, so I don't know why you don't like him." Angel crossed her arms. But added, "Sounds like you got what you deserved, though."

Draco snorted, "Yeah right. I got far more than I deserved." Angel snorted in response and Draco looked down at her before chuckling at something.

"What?" She asked, suddenly feeling self conscious and looked down at her robes.

"Nothing." But he had a smug look on and she scowled up at him.

"Clearly something!" She started to laugh, she for some reason couldn't hold the scowl.

"Oh yes. Clearly something, Barton, however you might not notice it." He smirked.

"What is it!?" She asked getting frustrated, now searching her robes for anything... until she found that her locket was open. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him. "Please. You need to keep it a secret."

"And why would I do that?" He asked. "It only now makes sense. Why else would he want to talk to you if we were arguing in his class? Why else was he always giving you detentions with him, Barton? Besides the hair, I probably wouldn't have made the connection if it wasn't for your locket."

"So what? He's my dad, but you have to keep it a secret... please." She begged him with large pleading eyes.

"How did you manage to get into Gryffindor, Barton? Your father's a Slytherin." Draco teased.

"I''m talking about that. It was what the hat said to me and announced to everyone that matters. And it doesn't matter that I'm in Gryffindor. Now please keep it a secret."

"Fine. But you owe me one."

"What?"

"Not sure yet. I'll let you know when I think of it." Draco shrugged before turning away.

Angel watched him leave and snapped the locket shut before grabbing the cloak and hurrying off to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

** Keep Holding On**

2nd Story to my: Snape's Daughter Series.

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

**Last chapter of this story, sorry for taking FOREVER! I know I've been slacking. :( But have no fear it appears my Muse decided to finally corroporate with me and this story again! YAAAAYYY! ****Also on top of my Muse coming off and on I've had a bunch of Real Life Problems and had to work through sadly nothing helped me get inspired for this story. However, as I said only two sentences before my Muse has returned! I shall update whenever possible. :)**

**Also I have a question... On my profile I have placed a poll on if I should do an all summer story, just something simple and it revolves around a Summer at Avengers Tower, visits and things like that. It has Ideas that I came up with if you would like that. Also did you all like how Draco found out about who Angel is really related to?**

* * *

Chapter 14

"ANGELICA!" Hermione yelped, after being struck by a pillow, when she was deep in sleep.

She toppled off of her bed and Angel laughed hysterically. Angel thought it was hilarious, after all it was the day they went home. _Home... Wonder if Auntie Nat will be there..._ Angel thought to herself. As she finished packing, and put on her school robes before walking out of the Dorm, to leave Hermione in peace. She went into the Common Room and looked around, knowing fully well that the Twins had planned something and placed something in the room. She stayed in place for a few moments before the Twins scared her from behind, causing her to jump right into the detection spell and her dark hair which she had pulled back was bright red and her face was spotted with freckles along with being orange.

"Funny." Angel replied sarcastically.

But the twins were laughing before they started to speak, "You-"

"-Should-"

"-Have-"

"-Seen-"

"-Your-"

"-Face!" George finished still laughing.

Angel rolled her eyes at the two replied, "Oh now it's on. And I got the God of Myschief on my side." She smirked evilly at the two as they smirked back.

"YOu can't get us back! We are the Weasley Twins!" Fred grinned.

"Alright then. Prank war. All summer. Whoever gets the best pranks, according to our families, wins." Angel smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Deal." They replied together, and Angel shook hands with the two.

After shaking hands with them she quickly added, "Oh by the way, neither of you ever said I couldn't get help from Loki, Remus, or Tony. Have fun." She then walked off to go get breakfast before the train ride, leaving the two Weasley Brothers confused as to how she would even get them back in the first place.

* * *

Clint watched quietly, standing on Platform 9 and 3/4's with the other Avengers. Natasha wasn't far from him, but he could tell she was looking for Angel. He just knew his partner like that. He knew the subtle things that signaled that she was actually watching everything going on, not just looking for her niece. He watched Natasha as Angel came into view, and went running over to the deadly female assassin like she was her mother. Natasha dropped to her knees and wrapped Angel into a tight hug. Clint thought this would be a perfect Kodak moment... and knew Tony would think of it as a perfect Blackmail moment with which he could use against the Black Widow.

Clint smiled as he watched the woman he loved and his adopted hug as if they had almost lost each other. He would never admit to Natasha that he loved her, for he knew her views on love, and that she wanted no part of love. He walked with Steve to go retrieve Angel's trunk and of course Gus from the train. He let Steve take the trunk as he picked up Gus's cage, the Tawny Owl only looked at him before giving a hoot in greeting.

He walked back to the others and saw that Angel was hugging the others, before going to Loki, giving him a hug then asking him something in a different language. No matter how hard he tried he just wasn't able to grasp Norwegian. Russian on the other hand, he understood, along with some Spanish and a few words in Latin, which Natasha was determined to give a better library in so he could understand what some of the root words of the spells Angel used. He had noticed that Bruce had picked up on some of Norwegian while Steve had found that it was easier to learn Russian that Norwegian for him. Tony hadn't picked up anything saying he would never need it.

Clint had always found it amusing that Angel was able to switch between languages with ease, while everyone else struggled... that is almost everyone. Thor and Loki were the only ones able to keep up when she started flipping between languages far too fast for any of them to keep up. "Ready to go, маленький ангел?" (_little angel_) Clint heard Natasha asked Angel after she greeted everyone.

"Yep!" Angel grinned, and followed them out of Kings Cross Station, before getting into several sports cars, which Tony of course had insisted on getting, and everyone had just given in after a good ten minute fight with the billionaire about which cars they should take. Clint let Tony take Angel... well more along the lines of Tony ran off with Angel before Clint could even say any objections and Tony had gunned the engine and fled before Clint was even in the car behind him.

Upon arriving at the Tower Angel was talking rapidly about her year at Hogwarts, and everything that had gone on. To everyone's surprise, Thor was in the Penthouse talking with Pepper and Remus. Angel ran over to Pepper giving her a hug before going to Thor and hugging him. "Thanks... I know for a fact you were in the Hospital Wing for a while... looking out for me and the other students. Thanks."

Thor hugged her back, "You are welcome, Little Angel. The All-Father called me away before you had awaken, so I had to bring Dr. Banner."

"Hello, Remus!" Angel grinned, giving the werewolf a hug after Thor let her go.

* * *

**~Fin~**

**End of this story. Please vote so I know if you would like to see the big Prank-War, along with any other of my ideas on the poll. You can even PM me with your idea.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Time**


End file.
